


teenagers in love (before the end of the world)

by yknowl1kenyah



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yknowl1kenyah/pseuds/yknowl1kenyah
Summary: hinata and komaeda share a moment together before the end of the world.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	teenagers in love (before the end of the world)

**Author's Note:**

> criticism & suggestions welcomed! (dont go to hard on me though, I will cry)
> 
> I got inspired by multiple songs, though the main one was 'i don't want to set the world on fire' by the ink spots, it's so cute.
> 
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy!

"Hinata-Kun.." Komaeda whispered, hand lacing in between Hinata's. "Isn't the sunset lovely?" Hinata nodded in response and squeezed his hand, peering towards the sky before closing his eyes. 

"I wish we could experience this forever.." Komaeda commented, before letting out a sad sigh. "I'm sure we can, Komaeda." Hinata said, before realizing they couldn't, afterall this was their last time meeting. "Though..Perhaps in another life." Hinata quickly added in. 

Hinata opened his eyes and looked towards Komaeda, examining the details of the man he fell madly in love with. He noticed the pale skin that glowed beautifully against the rays of the setting sun, then his body — a delicate feature that could break if you handled it roughly. 

Next, he noted how soft his hair looked, how it flowed in the wind with no care about how it'll end up – along with his thick eyelashes, adding onto the already exquisite features that he couldn't put into words. 

Hinata must've been examining Komaeda too much to have noticed the set of tears falling, he raised his free hand and wiped his face. "Hinata-kun, what's wrong?" Komaeda asked worryingly, leaning over to look for what could've been the cause of the males distress. 

"Oh- nothing.." Hinata mumbled, looking to the side as he attempted (and failed) to stop the tears coming. "I just..dont want you – us, to end.." He mumbled, looking back to Komaeda with watery eyes. 

"You don't need to be upset, Hinata-kun." Komaeda mumbled, he started to tear up too with understanding, the fact they'll be nothing but bone and dust isn't a very happy thought, but he wasn't going to let that bother him. "We'll be together in another life, remember?" Hinata nodded, feeling relieved their love, even in a time like this, was reciprocated. 

Leaning in closer to fill the space that laid between them, Komaeda pressed his lips onto the others softly, resting his arms loosely around Hinatas neck.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Although Hinata was surprised, he quickly welcomed the others affection with a kiss back, wrapping his arms around Komaeda. Though soon leaning away, just an inch, to breathe. resting his forehead against the others, he let out a chuckle, he felt at peace. 

The two sat in comfortable bliss as screams, panic and fear filled the air - even with horrific events happening right behind them, they tried to pay no mind as the two gave short, sweet kisses, complimenting and enjoying the company of each other for the last time. 

"I love you, Hinata-Kun," Komaeda spoke, tears overflowing from his eyes. "I love you too, We'll meet again..I promise." Hinata replied softly, with just as much tears. as Komaeda nodded, the two leaned in once again to share their last kiss as the bomb dropped. 

Knowing wherever they end up, they know they will meet again, some day.

**Author's Note:**

> god I rushed the end but..kinda proud! I hope I didn't waste your time by reading this extremely short thing!! <3


End file.
